Luffy's Worst Fear
by SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind
Summary: When the crew lands on the next Island in the grand-line, what shall they face? A psycho lady that seems to know Luffy? Well, Nami don't like her!xD LuNa NaLu LxN NxL LuffyxNami NamixLuffy what more can you expect.PM if you think of a better name please!
1. Chapter 1

HiHi! This is my first crack at a One Piece ficcie, so no flames plz!

Luffy: Okay!

Nami: She wasn't talking to you stupid.

Luffy: Oh. Then who was she talking to?

Nami: Never mind! Just get on with the story.

**Me no own One Piece!**

Luffy: You don't own what?

Me/Nami: SHUT UP!!

---------The Thousand Sunny, just as the crew is docking at a port---------

"Yay! It's about time we finally landed on an island! Hm....I wonder where we are." Luffy, the notorious captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, exclaimed as the silly captain prepared to set off to explore the island.

"Hold it right there Luffy!" Nami sounded annoyed, "Don't you dare go running off by yourself again. It took us two hours to find you last time you went off on your own!"

"Hai, Nami." Luffy's enthusiasm dropped now that his exploration of the island had now been delayed.

"We'll all get a chance to explore the island later. First we have to figure out what we need to buy first so we don't come up with a shortage of anything! Now then, Sanji you will go with Zoro to buy groceries. Chopper and Usopp, you will find out where we are and find out how long it takes for the lock post to set(A/N: is it lock post or log pose? I don't know so I'm just guessing.). Robin, Brooke, and Franky will guard the ship and I will go shopping!"

"What about me?" Nami had forgotten about their childish captain.

"Uh," Nami couldn't think of anything really, so she just suggested he come with her so he wouldn't get lost.

"Why can't I go with Nami-chan instead of getting stuck with Marimo here?" Sanji complained pointing to the green-headed Zoro.

"Because I said so!"

"Okay Nami-chan!!"

"_Oh great. He's in his 'love state' again." _The entire crew seemed to think simultaneously.

Soon, everyone had set out to do their appointed duties. Let's see how things are going with Luffy and Nami!

--------in the clothing store--------

"Oi! Nami! How long does it take to try something on?!" Luffy questioned, annoyed with the fact that he was stuck waiting for Nami to finish trying on the clothes she planned to buy.

"Shut it already! I'm almost done!" Nami snapped back to her impatient captain. "Have some patience!!"

"But I'm so bored!"

"Get over it." Nami snapped again as she began to think. _"Hmpf. Luffy can be so annoying sometimes. No wonder I can never picture him with a girl. Oh well!" _

Ding!!

Luffy turned to see who had entered the store. He froze. All he could think was, _"NOOOOOOO!!! MUST RUN!!" _But his fear kept him planted in the same spot. That was when the source of his fear noticed him sitting there.

"LUFFY-KUN!!!" The girl shrieked as she began to prepare to engulf him in a hug. Seeing this, Luffy's legs finally seemed to respond. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Luffy. The entrance was blocked by the girl. So Luffy did the only thing he could. He ducked as she flew straight above his head and into the dressing room that Nami had been occupying.

"What the HECK?!!" Was all Nami could say as the mysterious girl got up and again creid, "LUFFY-KUN!!" with hearts in her eyes as she pursued Luffy out the door.

"What the heck was that!? And why did Luffy run away? And why did that weird girl call him Luffy-kun?" Nami pondered this and came up with no logical answer and decided to go look for him.

-----with Luffy-----

"_Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!!!! Must. Lose. Her. Now!! Gotta run faster!!" _Luffy began to increase his speed. After about half an hour, it seemed that he had finally lost her.

He let out a sigh of relief and looked around. He soon realized that he had no clue where he was and began to head towards the direction he thought the boat was in. He planned to hide out there until everyone came back.

"LUFFY!!" Luffy froze again, thinking it was his pursuer for a moment, but was relieved to find that it was just his navigator, Nami.

"Thank god it's just you Nami!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?!?!"

"Um----"

"Luffy-kun!! I found you!!"

"Luffy tensed up, and turned his head to see his pursuer once more.

"That's why....BYE!!!" Luffy sprinted off once more.

Nami was about to burst with anger. "GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!"

"DON'T CALL LUFFY-KUN A BAKA YOU BAKA!!!"

Nami turned in rage. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?!"

"You heard me!! Now! I'm off to chase my one true love!!" She said as her eyes turned to hearts once more as she dashed off in the same direction as Luffy had.

"That was weird." Nami thought aloud, "And infuriating! That girl is annoying too!" Nami fumed as she pictured the girl in her mind. She had had long, wavy, dark brown hair. She was wearing a red mini-skirt and a white and blue tank-top with a jean jacket on and red knee-high boots. She woul be quite pretty if she didn't seem so crazy.

"Might as well head back to the ship and wait for everyone. Luffy will find his way back eventually."

"Nami!" Nami jumped as she turned to see who had called her name. Surprisingly it was Luffy.

"What the----"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Um, for what?"

"For distracting her so I could get away!"

"You mean that girl who was chasing you?

"YES! Now let's hurry and get back to the ship before she realizes that she's been tricked!!" Nami was extremely surprised. Luffy actually looked scared for once.

"UFUFUFUFU!!" The two turned to look at where the source of the noise was coming from to see the girl that had been pursuing Luffy standing at the end of the street, "Don't think I've figured out all of your tricks to get away from me by now! UFUFUFUFU!!" She took a step forward, as Luffy took a step back.

"N-Nami. Please p-point me in the direction of the ship. Now."

Nami did as she was told and Luffy made a mad dash in the direction she had pointed..

"UFUFUFUFU!! He's always playing hard to get!" As hearts again appeared in her eyes as she sighed contentedly. "Oh well!" She shrugged her shoulders and also made a mad dash in the same direction.

Nami twitched. "What? The? Hell?!?!" Nami sighed, sensing this was going to be one long, and annoying, hm...she didn't know how long it would take for the lock post to set. Well, let's just say it was going to be one heck of a 'however long it took for the lock post to set'. Let's just go with that, kay?

-------Back on the ship------

Luffy burst on to the deck of the Thousand Sunny and found the first good hiding spot he could find. The crows nest. Luffy sighed in relief once more, finally getting away from that troublesome girl. The girl that had plagued him the moment she had first laid eyes on him. The girl who had pursued him for the greater portion of his childhood. The girl who was called Fiona Nadine Kiolu.

"Luuuuffy! Oh Luuuffy! Where are you?" Fiona had called for the fifth time near the docks. That was when she spotted Franky out on the Thousand Sunny's deck and asked him, "Hey! Have you seen a boy with black hair, red vest, sandals, and a straw hat on?"

"Oh, you talkin' about Luffy?

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"He's my captain! Oh, and by the way, he's up in the crows nest!"

Luffy seemed to freeze as Fiona's face brightened up and began to climb up the ladder. Luffy began cursing Franky inside of his head.

"Oi! Girl! There's only enough room for one person up there!

"I don't care!!" she seemed to hiss at Franky.

"_Just great. Stupid Franky!! Now I have no where to run! Unless....I rocket out of here!!"_

Luffy prepared to do a Gomu Gomu no rocket, but was sadly to slow as Fiona pummeled him as they plummeted towards the deck. When they hit the deck, all Luffy could do was scowl as Fiona clung to his arm and glare at Franky and whisper, "Franky you bastard! This is all your fault."

Franky just stared for a moment. Luffy tried to squirm and get away from the horrible death grip, as FINALLY, some of his crew started arriving. Luckily, Sanji was the first to return, and the moment he tried to flirt with the girl clinging to the annoyed captain, Luffy saw his chance to run as she unlatched him to smack Sanji. Luffy had made a mad dash once more away from his source of fear, thinking he could hide somewhere in town; But sadly barely two steps off the ship, and he'd ran into, guess who, Nami.

"LUFFY!!!!" Nami was enraged with her idiot captain, but before she knew it, he was trying to hide behind her and became very confused.

"Hide me Nami, hide me!!"

"Why the hell should I?! You just ran into me!!"

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!"

"No!"

Again, Fiona tackled Luffy down screaming, "Luffy-kun I missed you so much!!"

Luffy just looked up at Nami, his eyes pleading for help.

"Hey! Could you, I don't know. GET OFF MY CAPTAIN!! We still have to figure out how long it takes for the lock post to set!"

Fiona turned her head towards the annoyed navigator and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the navigator you baka!!!! Now get off him!!"

"NO!" Fiona cried as she looked at her watch, "Oh no! I lost track of time! Grandpa will be waiting for me right now! I'd better get going!! Bye Luffy~kun!!" she winked at Luffy as he cringed and all thought, there goes the weirdest girl I have EVER met.

--------several minutes later-------

Now that everyone was back on the ship, and boy, Luffy had some _serious_ explaining to do. Nami was the first to inquire about it.

"Who the hell was that!! And why did she tackle you and scream 'Luffy-kun'?"

"Yea. Who the heck was that?" Usopp questioned.

"And what was that beauty's name?" Sanji was drooling at the thought of her.

Luffy motioned for everyone to sit down and began his story.

"Her name is Fiona Nadine Kiolu, and..." Luffy began telling the crew of her extreme infatuation with him and all the times she had chased him and pursued him, claiming he was her future husband. He even confessed that it was one of the reasons he had become a pirate. Just to get away from her.

After he had finally finished, all except Sanji pitied the poor boy, Sanji was jealous. But that's cause he's Sanji and he is a womanizer so of course he'd be jealous of Luffy.

"All right then!" cried Luffy, "Now," He turned to Usopp, "How long does it take for the Lock Post to set?!?!"

"Um, Let me think.......oh yeah! Two weeks."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Luffy seemed very disheartened to learn that he had two more weeks to deal with Fiona.

Nami tried to comfort the distraught captain. "D-don't worry Luffy! We can always move the ship to another part of the island." Luffy brightened up.

"Yosh! Everyone, we are moving the ship to some other side of the island!"

"Why?" is the question that Chopper asked, "From what you said earlier, wouldn't Fiona be able to find you easily?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that....crap."

The crew eventually decided to go to sleep and deal with Fiona in the morning. The only was, was that Nami still had trouble sleeping and decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

"_Aiiyahh!! Why is it bothering me so much that this girl is just suddenly throwing herself at Luffy? It's not like I like him, right? Right. But still, why do I not want her around him!? Why do I want to slap her in the face and say 'STAY AWAY FROM MY LUFFY!!' Wait a second. WHAT did I just think?! I did not just think, MY Luffy? Did I!?! O-of course I didn't! It must be the sleepiness getting to me."_

"Hey Nami." Nami jumped hearing her name. She saw Luffy there, standing by her, looking at her with a confused face. Heat began rushing to her face, _"He sure looks cute without his hat. Wait, WHAT?!? Okay, MAYBE I do like him more than as a captain. But just a tiny bit!!"_

"What?"

"What are you doing up? I thought you would be asleep."

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I can't sleep. Just knowing that Fiona," Luffy shuddered at the mention of her name, "Is on the same island and knows where to find me scares me."

Nami began to giggle at her foolish captain, "Wow. -chuckle- I didn't think that you actually were scared of something so trivial!"

"It's not trivial!! Have I even told you how many times that girl has tried to get me to kiss her?! Be it by force or by trickery! It's as if she thinks of nothing else!!!" Luffy shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry! If it scares you that much I'll try to make sure she doesn't come within ten feet of you! Now stop whining you baka!"

"T-thank you!!!" Luffy then gave Nami a strong hug as thanks for what she had just promised. Nami couldn't help the blush that came to her face when he had released her from his grasp.

"Oi Nami? Are you sick? Your face is all red." Luffy then put his forehead to Nami's as her face burned red, "Hmmmmm.......you're not running a fever, maybe I should wake Chopper up." He said as he pulled his face away from hers. Nami felt slightly saddened as he pulled away from her face.

"N-no Luffy! I'm alright!"

"Oh. Okay! Well, I guess I'll try to get to bed now. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep now. Night Nami!"

Nami turned her head and mumbled, "Night Luffy."

"_Okay, maybe I do like him more than a little." _Nami thought as she strode back to her cabin to get some needed rest.

---------Yaysies!!---------

Me: Plz R&R!! I hope it was okay for my first shot at a One Piece fic. I hope to get at least 5 reviews until I post the next chapter!! TT4N


	2. Chapter 2

LFW

Yay! I got some reviews! Thank you!! Many thanks to the person who told me it was Log pose. I've heard Lock post before and log pose, so I wasn't quite sure which one it really was. So again, thanks! And on another note, when I said that one reason Luffy became a pirate was to get away from Fiona, I didn't mean it was the main reason! I meant that it was like a bonus to him becoming a pirate. We all know that he was going to be a pirate either way. Just thought I'd clarify that since I got some critique on that. And remember **I only wish I could own One Piece! Maybe Santa will get it for me for Christmas. Not......TT_TT**

Nami: On with the story!

_Italics are thoughts or emphasis on certain words._

----Last time on Luffy's Worst Fe----

CUT!!! Okay, I really can't stand that name right now, so if anyone can think of a better one, PLEASE tell me! I suck at names! Whew, NOW on with the story!

----Last time on LWF----

"_Oi Nami? Are you sick? Your face is all red." Luffy then put his forehead to Nami's as her face burned red, "Hmmmmm.......you're not running a fever, maybe I should wake Chopper up." He said as he pulled his face away from hers. Nami felt slightly saddened as he pulled away from her face._

"_N-no Luffy! I'm alright!"_

"_Oh. Okay! Well, I guess I'll try to get to bed now. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep now. Night Nami!"_

_Nami turned her head and mumbled, "Night Luffy."_

"_Okay, maybe I do like him more than a little." Nami thought as she strode back to her cabin to get some needed rest._

–In the morning–

"Ah," Nami sighed as she slowly stretched after her long nights sleep. The orange headed girl gently placed her feet on the floor as she stood up and began to prepare herself for the tiring day she knew was to come. "Man, it's too bad dreams don't last forever." Nami sighed contentedly as she recalled the dream she had the night before, blushing due to the fact it had included her 'favorite' person.

"_Well, I better go check if anyone else is up. And pray to god that that girl didn't try to sneak on here in the middle of the night."_

Nami made her way towards the kitchen door. Hearing the pops and sizzles of cooking bacon, she instantly knew Sanji was up; She decided to not go in to avoid the usual adulation she received from the, let's say, determined chef. As she made her way onto deck, she realized that she was, surprisingly, one of the last ones to awaken. Usopp was playing cards with Chopper and Luffy, obviously telling lies to the gullible captain and reindeer. Zoro was, surprise-surprise, napping, as usual. It looked as if Franky was checking to make sure the ship had suffered no damage due to the fall from the crows nest that Luffy and, dare she think it, _Fiona_, had taken. Brookes, in the meantime, was practicing a merry tune on his violin, while Robin sat nearby reading a book.

"Morning everyone!" Nami tried to sound as cheerful as she possibly could, despite the fact that she was still ticked off about the 'Fiona' problem.

"Morning Nami!" was the response the carrot-top received from her fellow nakama.

"YAAAAAWN!" The entire crew turned to see Sanji burst out of the men's quarters, seeming to have just woken up.

"Good morni–" Nami had cut herself off mid-sentence, "Wait, SANJI?!?!"

"What, Nami-swan?"

"Weren't you in the kitchen making breakfast just now?!"

"No, I just woke up. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I just passed the kitchen, and it sounded like someone was making breakfast!"

"SOMEONE'S IN MY KITCHEN?!?!" Sanji seemed extremely p. Who could have snuck on board their precious Thousand Sunny?! (A/N: If you can't guess, you're denser than Luffy....)

Sanji stormed towards his precious kitchen, to find none other than Fiona! In her hands was a plate stacked high with most of the meat on board the ship(What was left of it anyways...they still haven't re-supplied their meats stocks yet.)

"I thought you would have more meat! Especially since you have Luffy on board your ship!!" Fiona seemed a little confused as to why the chef was staring at his now dirtied kitchen. The refrigerator was now on its side, utensils strewn about, condiments anywhere you could imagine, and worst of all, _she hadn't even cooked the meat right_!!! Sanji fainted on sight.

Up on deck, all were waiting for the chef to return and hopefully give them good news, but, to their(mainly Luffy's) dismay, appeared Fiona!!!

---------DUN DUN DUN!!!-----------

I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update this sooner!!! I have been crazy busy with high school life!! And I broke my wrist...........It took soo long to type!! TT_TT I wish that I could have made this chapter longer.........but my wrist just HAD to go and break itself, didn't it? xD.

Plz review!


	3. Nami likes perfume

LWF

Okay, I just had this great idea. I got it from a dream I had last night! It has got to be one of the greatest ideas I have EVER had, and I have to start typing it before I forget it!!(even though my wrist is still broken...) Any who, Let's get typing!!!!!

Luffy: She doesn't own us!!

Zoro: Thank God!

-------Last time on LWF------

_Up on deck, all were waiting for the chef to return and hopefully give them good news, but, to their(mainly Luffy's) dismay, appeared Fiona!!!_

"LUFFY!!!" Fiona squealed as she began to throw the horribly cooked meat into his face. "Look! I made you breakfast!!"

Luffy could only try not to throw up as the horrid smell of rotting flesh assaulted him.

Nami could only think, _"&%*#$!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"_

Luffy did the only thing he could think of, run and scream. "EVERYBODY RUNNN!! FOLLOW ME!!"

The crew did just that.(except for Sanji, Zoro had to drag him. he's fainted remember? xD)

"GET BACK HERE LUFFY!!! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TRIED MY BREAKFAST SPECIAL!!" Fiona began her pursuit.

----two hours later----

"Huff, huff, I think, -cough- we lost her -wheeze- Luffy." Usopp managed to wheeze out now that they had finally come to a stop.

"Thank God!" Nami began, "That girl never gives up!" Nami began to survey their surroundings. She had never been here before, that was for sure. Behind them was the forest they had just emerged from, and laying before them was a huge ruins

"Ooooooohhhhh......COOL!" Luffy's childlike-ness knew no bounds. "Let's explore it and find a place to hide! Fiona's bound to find this place sooner or later!"

"Let's go then." Zoro said.

"Not yet! We have to come up with a plan first incase Fiona shows up!" Nami cleverly suggested.

"Hai! Nami-swan!!"

–ten minutes later–

"Okay then, Brooke, Robin and Franky, you stand guard and alert us if you see Fiona. Me, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper will go into the ruins and explore. So let's go!"

—in the ruins—

"Wow. It's dusty in here."Nami commented on the hallway they were now walking through.

"Hey, what's this?" Luffy was observing a small gold coin on the floor. Nami had come to Luffy's side and now examined the coin.

"I don't know, but it's definitely gold!!" Nami was overjoyed at the possibility of treasure in the ruins. Nami picked up the coin. Bad mistake. The moment Nami picked up the coin, A stone wall appeared behind them, separating them from everyone else, and the floor beneath them disappeared causing them to plummet into the darkness beneath them.....

—with everyone else—

"Nami!!!" Sanji screamed, "NOOOOO!!!"

"Shut up Ero-cook."

"What was that, _Marimo_? Do you want to fight?!"

"It'd be my pleasure!"

"Please stop you two!" Chopper begged, "This isn't the time to fight! We need to get past this wall and find them!! They could have been injured!!"

"Hmph! We'll finish this later, _Marimo_."

"Whatever, _ero-cook._" The two began to pound the wall until it eventually crumbled, until they found........an empty hallway.

"Huh? Where'd they go?!" Sanji was confused. (He actually thought Nami would WAIT! For HIM. Bzzt. Wrong answer. Nami would never wait for YOU! Baka....)

"They must have decided to keep going without us. Duh."

"I knew that!" (Not ):)

The two continued to argue like this as they pushed ahead.

—With Luffy and Nami—

"Ugh....where am I?" Luffy groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground and began to survey his surroundings. It was almost pitch black, save for the tiniest sliver of light coming from what seemed to be a crack in the ceiling. Luffy assumed it was where they had fallen from. He was barely able to make out that the room he was in was made of stone. All he remembered was that the second Nami had picked up the coin.............wait NAMI?! He had been sure that she had fallen with him! Luffy searched around frantically, probing the floor around him. He felt his hand brush against something warm. After a little examination, he deemed it to be her hand.

It felt so soft. He wondered what she used. Luffy decided to check Nami's survival kit to see if it had a flashlight or matches. Eventually he found a flashlight and immediately turned it on. He pointed the flashlight around the room to find a doorway not too far where he and Nami had landed. Luffy hoisted Nami on to his back(Like he did on Drum Island) and set off through the doorway.

He found himself at the base of a long, winding staircase. Luffy sighed, "I guess I'd better start climbing."

------Nami POV-----

I feel warm. It feels like I'm being carried by someone. But who? Who cares. There's a steady rhythm of rising a falling; like they're going up a staircase.

I took a deep breath through my nose. I was instantly assaulted by a musky scent that had a faint tinge of straw; and the slightest hint of a little sweat. I took another breath. It was surprisingly a little intoxicating. I sniffed a couple more times. I think I might actually like it. I'm going to have to ask whoever's carrying me where they get their cologne. It smells wonderful. I tightened my grip on my savior's neck and buried my head a little farther into their shoulder. Man, I'm really hopin' that whoever is carrying me is NOT Sanji. (You can probably guess why xD)

Now that I think about it, who is carrying me?

"Hnn..."I groaned. I guess I was still a little lightheaded from that remarkable perfume. I REALLY need to get some of that stuff.

"Nami? Are you awake?" Pain wrenched through my body as everything came back to me. The coin, the fall, Luffy! My held felt as if it was going to split in two, my ankle felt as if it had been crushed by something large and heavy, and I was sore all over.

"Uhn..." I winced again as pain shook throughout my body, "Ohhhnn....."

"Nami?! Are you okay?" Luffy sounded a little alarmed. I'd better try not to worry him.

"Yeah....except for my splitting headache and possibly broken ankle, I'm good." I winced again.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"No."

"Do you think you can hold out until we find the others?"

"Yeah." After a few moments, my head began to clear. I could smell that cologne again. WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!!! I-I don't think Luffy wears cologne.......

--------Normal POV-------

Nami's face flushed as she realized what she had thought was cologne(and was so content to sniff xDDDD).....WAS HER CAPTAIN?!?!?!?! She was shocked at herself as she was, for once completely and utterly speechless! She was beginning to think that she had been spending WAY too much time around Sanji.

"Nami? Are you okay? Your face looks really red."

Nami could not think of any way to reply. Her mind was completely blank.

"Nami? Nami? Nami!" At that point, she had finally caught back up with reality and did some quick thinking on her part.

"What?! I'm trying to rest and you keep on bugging me!!!"

"Oh, sorry! I thought that something might have been wrong since your face was red."

"I'm fine. It's just that I still can't believe that we fell for such an obvious trap! You, I can believe falling for it, but ME?! Ugh...."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence lingered for a few awkward moments until Nami began to wonder, "How long was I unconscious?"

"An hour a t least. I can't be sure since I don't know how long I was unconscious for"

Nami sighed, "I hope we find the others soon. I need Chopper to examine my leg."

"Yeah."

"_I wonder what the others are doing."_ the two seemed to think at the same time.

-------WootWootWootWoot-------

Yes! Four pages on wordperfect with a cast full of LuNa! I'm surprised I was able to type this much! It was a good dream though. Except in my dream, it was Vivi being carried by Luffy, but right in the middle of it, Vivi changed to Nami. I wonder why. It was sweet though cause at the end of the dream, Luffy had to carry Nami b––– wait! Must. Not. Spoil. Best. Part.

Nami: –is slightly scared–

Luffy: Does it involve meat?

Me: No Luffy. No it doesn't.

Luffy: then how can it be the best part if there's no meat involved?

Me:–sighs– there are some things in this world that I don't think Luffy will ever comprehend.

Sanji: Read and review! PLEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!! I'll bake you some cookies. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

LWF

Hello everyone! Just have to thank you all for the lovely reviews! *throws cookies at those who reviewed* And I really enjoyed getting one of the reviews. ANNNNNNDDDD!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!! I'll give you my excuses at the end of the so I can write this faster!!!! Now, back to the reviews!!

**:**

It made me happy that someone would take the extra time to write such a long review for my story! Though most of the stuff they mentioned, I did already know, but I still appreciate it. It means that they really care about my story and is really reading it and wants to help me make this story the best it can be!^^ There was only one thing I didn't really agree with. I don't think that Luffy wouldn't care if he broke a girls heart. He would probably feel bad about it for making someone sad. Because, he might not have cared when he beats the crap out of some bad guy, the bad guy probably did something to deserve it. But if he had hurt someone whos only problem was that they liked Luffy and wanted to be with him(even if they were annoying) he would probably feel guilty.(I know I would) I don't think that Luffy is THAT dense. xD

**Omega-Supreme:**

thanks! And I'll make sure Sanji gets started on those cookies ASAP!!

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca:**

thank you! I really appreciate it!(And don't worry, I'm also really hyper most of the time too! XP)

Yeah, I don't own One Piece.......real shocker there. I guess I can only dream......–sigh–

-------Last time on LWF------

"LUFFY!!!" Fiona squealed as she began to throw the horribly cooked meat into his face. "Look! I made you breakfast!!"

------...------

Luffy did the only thing he could think of, run and scream. "EVERYBODY RUNNN!! FOLLOW ME!!"

------...------

"Ugh....where am I?" Luffy groaned.

------...------

"Nami? Are you awake?" Pain wrenched through my body as everything came back to me. The coin, the fall, Luffy!

--------...-------

Nami's face flushed as she realized what she had thought was cologne(and was so content to sniff xDDDD).....WAS HER CAPTAIN?!?!?!?!

------...------

"_I wonder what the others are doing."_ the two seemed to think at the same time.

------...------

------currently------

Luffy and Nami had been walking for what seemed like an eternity.

"_How high does this freaking staircase go?!"_ Nami thought. Luffy sighed. He was extremely bored. He then began to count how many steps he had gone up.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5,....10,.....100,...200,......uuhhhhhhh.....Dang-it! I lost count! I hope the others are faring better than we are."_

------with the others------

"Ugh...how long is this hallway?!" Usopp groaned, "It feels like my feet are about to fall off and explode! In fact, this one time..." Usopp began one of his many outrageous tales as Chopper listened intently. Eventually, to Choppers dismay,(and the others joy) his tall tale had finally ended. A heavy silence ensued.

Chopper was the first to speak up. "I hope we find them soon."

"Uh-huh." was the only reply the poor little reindeer was rewarded with.

Soon, the group had decided to sit down for a little while to rest their weary feet. Chopper immediately plopped down on his rear and leaned his back against the wall. Suddenly, the area around them disappeared; and they found themselves sliding down a long ramp to who-knows-where. (I do!!!! I know where!!!xD)

------Franky, Brook, Robin------

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"_

"Hm?" Robin looked up from her book.

"What is it Franky?"

"I think I hear something." Robin closed her eyes and listened.....

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"_

"You're right! I hope the others are okay! That scream sounds familiar."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" It was getting louder. Suddenly, part of the wall near the entrance slid upwards, as Chopper and the others flew straight out of it.

"Ch-Chopper? Sanji? Zoro? Usopp?!" Franky was very surprised, "What happened?! Why are all of you here?! I thought that you were in the ruins! And where's Nami and Luffy?!"

"We were! But when I leaned on one of the walls, I think I set off a trap and it returned us here! And Nami and Luffy went missing!"

"I hope they're okay. With traps like that, it's best for them to stay together."

"Then let's get in there so I can protect my Nami-chan!!!" Sanji turned to enter the ruins again; Only to find that it had collapsed!

"The only question is, is how are we supposed to get back in ero-cook?!"

"NOOO! MY NAMI-CHAN IS TRAPPED!!!" (You can imagine just how pathetic he looked right now.....-_-' Let's just get baCK TO Luffy and Nami...)

------Luffy Nami------

Luffy and Nami were still walking up the steps. Nami had decided to rest her eyes for a little bit as Luffy continued to trudge up the steps.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy sounded excited, "I think I see the exit!"

Namis eyes shot open. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" Nami strained her eyes in the darkness. It was very faint, but she could see a small streak of light coming from up ahead

Luffy's pace sped up. The light was becoming closer and brighter. Now maybe they could finally get out of here! As the two reached the light, the door in front of them immediately slipped away to reveal the entrance to a large labyrinth. There were lighted torches along the walls. Nami was beginning to worry. Whoever had lit those torches might not be very happy that they were trespassing in their ruins.

------Nami POV------

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"Let's hurry up and find a way out of here. I don't think this place is safe."

"Okay. But let's rest for a bit. My legs are really tired!" Oh yeah. He did carry me up all those stairs. Any normal human probably would have had trouble without having to carry someone. I still can't believe how he's still able to surprise me today. But if he didn't, then I guess he just wouldn't be Luffy.

"Okay. But not for too long! We still need to find the others!" I sighed. Just how did we get into this mess again? Oh yeah! We were running away from Fiona! Man. That seems to be so far away now. I'm gonna have to teach that girl a lesson the next time I see her! I sighed again.

"Nami?"

"What Luffy?"

"Why do you keep sighing?"

"Because I want out of here Luffy."

"Oh."

-STOMP- -STOMP- -STOMP-

------Normal POV------

"W-what was that?! Luffy?!"

-STOMP- -STOMP- -STOMP-

"I-I have no clue!"

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!" Nami screamed as the wall in front of them was destroyed and a huge monster appeared.

"NAMI!" Luffy scooped up Nami bridal style as she threw her arms around his neck and ran as fast and as far away from the monster they could get.

Luffy was running as fast as he could through the winding maze. Left, right, right, left. They had no clue where they were going; or where they would end up, but it was better than staying and fighting with that huge monster back there.

"GRAAAAHHH!! WHO DARE TRESPASSES IN MY RUINS?!?!

"EEEEEEKKK! GO FASTER LUFFY!!! FASTER!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!" Nami tightened her grasp on Luffy's neck. They continued running until they had somehow reached an exit. As they rushed through, the monster had finally caught up to them. They had ended up in a huge room.

It was a dead end; no where to run, no where to hide. Who knows how they were going to get out of this one. (I do! I do! xD)

-------WootWootWootWootWootWoot-------

Yay! Next chappie! And again, thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoy each and every one of them!

Luffy: Uh-huh! Can I have some meat?

Everyone(except Luffy): –sweatdrops–

Me: Read and review ppl! This time I'll give you meat!

Luffy: Can I review!?!?!

Me: No Luffy. No you can't.

Luffy: Why not?!

Me: You're a character. You're not allowed to. And now for my excuses!!

1) My ACT was post-poned because of the cast so I've been studying like a maniac. I really shouldn't be typing this now, but oh well!

2)I've also had to study like a maniac for semester exams. TT_TT

3) The teachers were evil and gave everyone like, THREE end of year projects that count for a large portion of your grade.

4) My cat clawed up one of my projects so I had to re-do THE ENTIRE THING! TT_TTI almost strangled that dang cat too cause it was the day before it was due!

The end of my school year this year has been complete hell. *twitches* at least it's summer and I'll be able to update this more!! YAY!! ^^


	5. OMG I UPDATED! WOOT!

LWF

Last time on LFW:

"_GRAAAAHHH!! WHO DARE TRESPASSES IN MY RUINS?!?!_

"_EEEEEEKKK! GO FASTER LUFFY!!! FASTER!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!" Nami tightened her grasp on Luffy's neck. They continued running until they had somehow reached an exit. As they rushed through, the monster had finally caught up to them. They had ended up in a huge room._

_It was a dead end; no where to run, no where to hide._

Currently:

Luffy's breath was short as he desperately searched for a way out that would keep Nami out of danger. If possible, he wished not to fight in such a small area knowing that one wrong move could bring a large part of the ruins crashing down on them. He clenched his jaws knowing he would have to fight; normally he would have just broken the wall down, but ruins tended to be inconveniently unstable.

"Luffy!" Nami whispered in his ear, "It looks like you're going to have to fight that thing, or is it that you're scared?" Nami was taunting him slightly. Knowing her captains protectiveness of his nakama, it was the only way to get him to fight.

"What?! Of course not! If we fight you would only get hurt!!" It was working, Luffy's blood was beginning to boil. How could the leader of the Straw-hat pirates ever be scared?!

Nami huffed at the thought that she couldn't protect herself, but continued her taunting.

"You think I can't protect myself? Tch. Excuses!" Luffy couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to pound that freaking cyclops monster, or what ever it was, so far into the ground that it would burn in the depths of hell -before- it was even dead!!

"Fine! Don't blame me if you break your other ankle!!"

"IT'S ONLY A SPRAIN!!!! NOW GO KICK THAT THINGS ASS!!!!" Now that she had encouraged him, he was completely pumped up.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Nami had to sigh in the back of her mind. She hated having to encourage him like that. Normally it would have been Franky, Ussop, Sanji, or even Chopper. Oh well, she just had to get over it.

"PREPARE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF GLASIO THE HALF-CYCLOPS GIANT!! HAHA!!" The two blinked in confusion. This thing is intelligent? Maybe they could reason with it? Or not. Before Nami could say anything, Luffy had already rushed in to battle.

"YEAH RIGHT! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!" Luffy began his attack.

"GOMU GOMU......" Luffy stopped himself short. If he did the bazooka, wouldn't he wreck the ruins. Wait a second. Wouldn't most of his moves destroy the ruins? Crap.

"_What should I do?!" _Luffy thought in a panic. He wracked his brain.

While Luffy thought about his next move (for once), Glasio had come upon him and threw him into the wall. Luckily it didn't break due to Luffy's rubbery and bouncy structure, he had only cracked it as Luffy rebounded off of it and shot straight towards Glasio's now shocked face.

SPLAT!!!

Luffy had head-butted him right in his one large eye.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!!!!!!" Glasio cried in pain as his hands flew to his face as he began to writhe in pain on the ground. "What was that for?!?! I'm gonna murder you when this stops hurting you tomb thieves!!!" Glasio was flailing his arms and legs in a desperate attempt to hit the two, yet failing as it only began the demolishing if the nearest wall.

"STOOOOP!!!!" Nami cried in fear. If he destroyed that wall, there would only be three left! "YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLACE LIKE THIS!!!!" The two clueless fighters had finally stopped as they looked at her with blank stares.

"**Ara?" **Nami sighed in annoyance.

"Do you see these walls? If they fall, we all die. Now stop fighting cause I think this is just a big misunderstanding."

"**Ara?" **What were they? TWO?!

"You said something about thieves, didn't you, ummmmmmm," Nami paused for a second as she tried to remember what he had said his name was, "Glasio? Right?"

He nodded. Good, she had got it right. "For the record we were just running from that idiots fangirl." Nami pointed her finger at Luffy, "We didn't even know this was a tomb."

"Then why did you tell me to kick his ass Nami?"

"That's because it seemed like we were going to die if we didn't, m'kay?"

"Soooooooooooooo, we don't need to fight?" Glasio had spoken. Without yelling? OMG!!!!

"Correct! Now Luffy, get your ass over here and help me up."

"Okay!" Luffy rushed to her side like a child would to his mother. His childness always seemed to amaze her.

"Hey Glasio, how do we get out here?" Luffy looked at the cyclops as he hoisted Nami onto his back.

"So you're not treasure thieves?" Nami's heart skipped a beat. Treasure?! SCORE!!

"Of course not! Hehehehehehehe......" Nami had a dangerous look in her eyes.

"That's right! We have plenty of treasure back on our ship!" Luffy had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Glasio with a reassuring look. It was true, they had just sacked an enemy pirates ship after they had attacked him, attempting to defeat him and gain fame. There was a large amount of cash on the ship.

"Okay! I'll take you to the exit then!"

"WAIT!" Nami shouted. She was NOT going to leave without treasure!!! "What about Robin?! She might get angry if she found out that there was a tomb here and we didn't check it out for her!!"

"Is this Robin a graverobber?!" Glasio had a fighting aura about him.

"OF COURSE NOT! She's our archaeologist!" Luffy again gave him a disarming look.

"Oh, okay!" Glasio was relieved to know that his ruins were in no danger of being ransacked.

"Nami's right though. Robin could get mad. And she's almost as scary as Nami when she's angry!"

Nami's face retained a scowl as she proceeded to knock Luffy senseless.

"I see what you mean Luffy-san." Glasio made a mental to not get her angry.

Luffy then had an idea. "Hey Glasio. Where do you live?"

"OH! I live in my own homemade hut!" He smiled proudly knowing it was large and sturdy, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if it was alright with you, maybe we could lay low with you for awhile! And then Robin could have all the time in the world to study it since we're going to be stuck here for two weeks anyways." Nami smirked. Now she would have even more time to find the treasure!

"Uhhhhhhhhh o-kay!" Glasio struck a large toothy grin at his new comrades.

After awhile, the trio had finally come to an exit and went to retrieve their friends. They arrived to find them shoveling away at the rubble from Sanji's brazen pummeling of the wall between him and his "Nami-swan". Glasio almost screeched seeing the destruction of the walls, but stopped himself short as he saw a woman with dark hair glowering at Sanji as she sprouted many hands and began trying to rebuild some of the broken walls.

"Sanji," Robin began, "You should be more careful with valuable pieces of history like these." Robin's voice was strained, like she was trying to keep from pummeling him into the ground.

"Why of course my beautiful Robin!" Robin just sighed as she returned to her tedious work. Only then did someone finally notice them.

"I think you can stop trying to get in ero-cook."

"What did you call me?!"

"Look over there" Zoro pointed toward where the three had been standing. (*sigh* here it comes...)

"NAMI!!!!" (*cringes* sorry, I'm not a very big fan of Sanji right now....I recently read a fanfic where he was a big jerk and made me wish he would just get a big slap in the face!! Bleh!n)

Sanji was almost in tears, seeing the fiery-headed navigator clinging to his stupid captains back.

"LUFFY! What happened!!!???" Luffy could only sigh. He had to admit that Sanji had been getting on his nerves lately with all his womanizing. Why couldn't he just choose just one girl and stick with it? He'll never really find a good girl if he's always ogling every pretty girl he sees. Especially in Nami's case. He could tell it really annoyed her at times.

"Sanji just calm down! She sprained her ankle after we fell into that trap in the ruins that separated us. Sanji was still suspicious, and he eyed Luffy warily.

"Sanji, just stop it for awhile so I can get a good look at her ankle." Chopper had spoken up.

"_Thank god.....I was going to punch him in the face if he started getting angry about nothing. He's beginning to become more and more of a fanboy these days."_ Robin was thinking to herself. She was particularly annoyed with him because of his inconsiderate treatment of the ruins.

Complying with Choppers instructions, Luffy gently laid Nami onto a soft patch of grass where Chopper could easily examine her foot.

Chopper made the usual 'tsk, tsk` noises that most doctors made when they examined things. Sighing, Chopper lifted his head and said, "It's broken. It'll take at least one or two months to heal.

"I told you it was broke......" Nami only scowled. Being proven wrong by Luffy was not fun. Though Luffy thought it was funny, and strangely cute, how she pouted about it. He started giggling a little bit as pouted at him.

"So?" It took all his strength not to burst out laughing as she "humphed" and turned her back to him.

Luffy wiped away a tear from his face, caused from trying not to laugh. Though not really succeeding as more only took it's place. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt–"

"You think she's not hurt?!" Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He thought Nami being hurt was funny?! And then he says she's not hurt?! Sanji was very angry now. How dare he treat his Nami like that! Luffy was sooooo going to get it! "Just look at her ankle and tell me it's nots broken! BAKA!!"

"–worse." Luffy was stunned. What did he do now? Sanji hadn't even let him finish his sentence.

"I bet it was your fault the two of you fell into that trap anyways! You're so stupid sometimes it wouldn't even be a surprise!"

Luffy just stared at Sanji in shock. How could he just assume stuff like that? He didn't even know what the trap was in the first place! Luffy was just shocked. Why was Sanji so angry at him? All he did was be happy that she wasn't injured very badly. It could have been way worse! In the worst case she could have broken her neck from a fall like that!

"Plus, why is it that Nami is the only one injured?! I bet it's cause you couldn't protect her when you set off the trap!!!" That was it. Glasio couldn't stand it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!" Glasio rounded on Sanji, "YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!! IMBECILE!!" Glasio sneered as Sanji looked at him defiantly. "Luffy tried to protect her the best he could! Even when I thought they were grave-robbers and tried to attack them, he always put her safety before his! He could have just left her there and gotten away safely without having to run through an entire labyrinth carrying her weight."

"Yeah Sanji! He did his best!" Now Nami was pissed at Sanji as well, "By the way, I was the one who set off the trap! It was my own fault my ankle got broken! Not Luffy's!" Sanji could tell he was beaten, and turned around, preparing himself to apologize to Luffy, only to realize he wasn't there.

"Huh? Where'd Luffy go?" Ussop asked to no one in particular.

Where has Luffy gone? Will Sanji ever realize he's an idiot? Will Nami get her treasure? And most important, When will I get off my lazy butt and update again? Find out next time on LFW!!!

P.S. YUMMY COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!!! 8D


	6. Sanji is a jerk

LFW

Okay, I'm just gonna go right into the story right now. (btw, I'm typing this in the middle of my Comp I class right now, which I really shouldn't be doing, but I had some inspiration for the next chappie so I have to type it before I forget!)(Oh yes, and I have UPDATED!! WOOT!!)

Last time:

"_Yeah, Sanji! He did his best!" Now Nami was pissed at Sanji as well, "By the way, I was the one who set off the trap! It was my own fault my ankle got broken! Not Luffy's!" Sanji could tell he was beaten, and turned around, preparing himself to apologize to Luffy, only to realize he wasn't there._

"_Huh? Where'd Luffy go?" Ussop asked to no one in particular._

The entire crew had been looking for hours, but could not find any sign of their lost captain anywhere. They had searched all through the surrounding forest and ruins, but there was still no trace of him. Sanji was beginning to feel quite guilty about what he had said to Luffy. Eventually, he decided to take a walk. He had to think about what he would say to Luffy when --if-- they found him. Normally he would yell at him for walking off to do who knows what? But this time was different. He hadn't gone off just because he'd seen something interesting or wanted to have an adventure, he'd gone off because Sanji had been a jerk to him. What else could it have been? Luffy didn't just disappear quietly like that. Any other day, he would have been shouting out in excitement after seeing something unique to the Grand Line and dashing after it.

A funny thought struck Sanji. With his great curiosity, Luffy would have made a great scientist; If only he had been born with an attention span longer than five minutes.

Sanji's train of thought was broken as he realized that he was back in town. Maybe Luffy had come back to town? That would explain why there was no trace of him in the woods.

Sanji began remembering all that Luffy had done for him as he trudged through the town----When Luffy had taken him onto his ship, the time on Thriller Bark when he had fought to get back all of their shadows, and how he'd always had been the one to cheer up the crew whenever there was any tension.

Sanji had begun to wallow in self pity. How had he managed to yell at Luffy so much? He easily realized that he had definitely gone overboard with his "finger pointing". (As I like to call it) Sighing, Sanji really needed to find him quickly. If he didn't, he was going to be in big trouble with Nami tomorrow. Ruling out that Luffy would be at the ship because of Fiona, Sanji proceeded to check all of the shops.

-------Next day------

"Sanji, you idiot!" Chopper was wailing at Sanji as he trudged back into Glasio's home, without a Luffy anywhere to be found. "He's still not back!!" Chopper hadn't been able to sleep all night, worried about his dear captain. "Why'd you have to yell at him like that?" Chopper was beginning to have tears in his eyes. Luffy was not just a captain to him, he was his best friend. It hurt to know your best friend had been hurt.

"I know Chopper." Sanji's voice was barely a whisper; he was tired from searching all night and was still feeling very guilty for what he had said to their captain. It had not just been an attack on Luffy's feelings; it was an attack on his pride as a captain. Sanji knew he had no right to say that to poor Luffy.

Tension in the camp was high, as those present tried not to stare at the defeated cook as he shuffled in. The only one who didn't was Robin.

"Where's Luffy?" She spent no time in asking the question that everyone wanted an answer to.

"I couldn't find him." Sanji was hoping she wouldn't question him further.

"Where did you look?"

"I checked in the forests, the beaches, even the town; but I still couldn't find him."

"Did you check the ship?"

"No. Why would he go there? Fiona would find him easily out there."

"But she wouldn't expect him to go there since she still thinks he's running away from her. Not you."

"But why would he run away from me?"

"Because he thinks he failed you."

"But, --" Sanji was becoming confused. Just what was Robin trying to get at?

"Sanji," Robin started, "You have learned little about our captain in all the time you have known him Sanji. He took your words seriously. You should know by now that he always puts his nakama first, and when they question it, he starts to doubt himself. I know he'll start thinking, _'Did I do my best to protect them? Did I screw up?_"Robin pause as she glanced at Sanji's stricken face. "You should know this by now. I don't know what he may have done for you when he wanted you to join, but I know that he would risk his life for each and every one of us. I know he did that for me when I was captured by the CP9. Think about that." Robin stalked off back to her temporary room as Sanji stood there in shock. It seemed as if a large breath was let out as Sanji disappeared into his own temporary room to catch up on his sleep.

------To be continued------

Okay, I will most likely be putting up the next chapter in the next few days. I was just going to have it be one big chapter that had both Sanji and Luffy's experiences for this, but it would have been too long for my tastes. (Or in other words, I wouldn't have been able to type it in one class.) So the next chapter will be about Luffy. And maybe a surprise appearance of Fiona?! Please review for me, 'kay?


	7. OMG!

LFW

Last time, Luffy had disappeared, causing Sanji to go on a huge guilt trip. (hahaha) Now we can see what Luffy was doing and his side of the story.

Luffy: really?

Me: why of course!

Luffy: Yay!!

Me: I do not own anything except whatever I have created in my own mind. (I.e. FIONA!!! And the island they're on. And Glasio. And--- Readers: Just get on with it!!!)

Me: on with the story. Bleh. Oh yeah, and I've decided that Brooke won't be in this story cause I honestly have trouble writing his character.

----The Thousand Sunny----

Luffy was atop the lions head on his prized ship, the Thousand Sunny, baffled as to why Sanji had scolded him so. Right now, Luffy felt empty. Was what Sanji had said been true? But it couldn't be! Luffy would have risked his life to save Nami if he had to. He would give anything to make it so that she was not hurt. Why couldn't Sanji realize that?

A sigh escaped the confused captain's lips. He really hated it when people couldn't get along, even when he was one of those people. He wished that he knew exactly what it was that he had done, and then apologize to the angry cook and be done with it; however, Luffy's strong sense of pride kept him from apologizing for making a small accidental mistake. He would probably go back by morning. He knew he couldn't stay away from them for long, from Nami. He knew she was going to need help moving around and probably wouldn't let Sanji help her, especially with his, let's just say his "preference of females."

Fatigued, Luffy climbed up to the crows nest to sit back and glance at the stars. Whenever he was alone, he tended to look up at the sky. It was a habit he'd acquired long ago when his grandpa had thrown him into jungles when he was little. It didn't matter if it was day or night; it was comforting to see the large never-ending stretch of air above him. It reminded him of the sea, the way it went far past the horizon, but with the sea, you could always touch it. It's impossible to touch the sky, even with Luffy's arms.

As the waves lapped at the sides of his precious ship, Luffy quickly fell asleep. He'd decided that Sanji was gonna get it.

-----Morning-----

Luffy's eyes quickly adjusted to the light of the sunrise as he awoke. He had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. Maybe it was breakfast? He was quite hungry.

With yesterday's events far behind him Luffy quickly jumped down from the crows nest to search for food. By now he'd finally realized what he was forgetting. He still needed to get back at Sanji! After all, you shouldn't ever yell at your captain. Especially when they've done absolutely nothing wrong! _(Btw, they aren't going to have a fist fight. He knows that won't teach Sanji anything. He's going to get back at him in a MUCH more childish way! Because Luffy is just plain cool like that!)_

-----Back at Glasio's-----

Sanji had decided to once again look for the disgruntled captain. And when he found him, he was going to apologize. He kind of hoped that they could just get a good fight in and make everything better. Seeing as how that was how Zoro and he worked out their problems. It seemed to work just fine, seeing as how neither of them had actually been killed; which was a good thing.

He wondered what would happen. Would it be like when Ussop left? Would everything really be okay? Currently, chances for that were slim. (and plus I'm in a bad mood.)

Casting away his thoughts, Sanji searched for his captain meticulously. He even searched places where he didn't even think Luffy would go. He even passed the store where Luffy had been first assaulted by Fiona. Now there was a thought! Sanji could definitely wrap his mind around the thought of that woman! Just what was it that made her obsessed with Luffy again? Oh yeah; the whole "only nice boy on the island and savior" deal. Thinking about it made Sanji frustrated. And then Luffy got all that alone time with Nami too!! How could he?!!! Why is it that he's been getting so much attention lately?

"Grrrrrr……." Now Sanji was beginning to get angry again. When he saw Luffy---

"Hi Sanji." Luffy conveniently appeared, but without his usual smile. Stunned by the unusual emotion of his captain, Sanji now remembered Robin's harsh words. Maybe he should think about what he says before he says it; or not.

"Luffy!!! Where the heck were you?!?!?" Sanji began recounting his tales of searching, "I looked for you everywhere! In the forest, in the city, I even looked in the bathroom!! Just what-----"

"Apparently you didn't look everywhere, since you couldn't find me. I was on the ship."

"Oh…." Sanji was rendered speechless at Luffy's seriousness. He'd never seen him with such a straight face before. Normally he'd have some sort of grin or smile on his face, but now……

"Now take me to Glasio's house."

"O-okay, bu-but there's---" Sanji's words caught in his throat. He just didn't have the heart to apologize just yet.

"Luffy!!!!" A girlish squeal was then heard. Luffy bolted.

------OMGOMGOMG!!!!!------

Okay, short chappie, but the only time I ever have to write is in COMP class!!! And I can't be writing this all the time sooooooo……yeah. I'm planning on this problem to be resolved soon, so don't worry and I'll try to update quicker!


	8. The Great Luffy Escape!

Again, written in COMP. My computer at home still sucks and I still don't have much time between Band, home-work (or as I like to call it, hate-work), and writing this while trying not to have writers block. And by the way, Mid-states finals SUCKED!!!! The judges were all biased and gave us fifth place when we had one of the better shows too. And I'm not just being a sore loser. The other band directors (except for the one of the band that won) came up to our band director and told him that we should have at _least_ gotten second. And this was before we said anything! So I'm still pretty pissed, but at least writing something fun can _hopefully_ lift my spirits a little.

Last time:

"_Luffy!!!!" A girlish squeal was then heard. Luffy bolted._

Currently:

Why was it that Fiona always had to show up at the worst times? Why couldn't she for one day just _leave him alone_?! When he was just beginning his revenge as well!!! Gah!!

"_Sigh,_" Luffy let a brief sound slip from his lips, "Why do I always have to run from her?!?!?!" Now he was getting angry. He even had half a mind to turn right around and face her, but no. He had learned from experience that it was not the best thing to do. She'd been trained by her grandfather as well as he had been by his. And plus he didn't think it was a good idea to hurt her feelings, even though he sort of wanted to right now. So he just kept running.

"_Please God, just let me lose her!" _Luffy prayed as he turned the next corner.

*WABAM*

Luffy ran smack dab into a large hunk of metal.

*VROOOOOMMMM*

And now he was being carted away on the side of one of the only cars on the entire island. What luck! But it was doubtful that Fiona wouldn't notice that he had hitched a ride. She was just like Spiderman, but instead of "spidey-sense" it was "Luffy-sense". It was like she could just hone in on his location without even trying! (I can just imagine Fiona just stopping in the middle of the street and say, "My Luffy-senses are tingling!!" XD) How she does this, Luffy may never know! And he really wishes he did! At least the car was very fast, and it was likely that it would lose her soon. (Fiona may be fast, but I don't think anyone can really outrun a car; maybe a cheetah, but not a person. Luffy probably could, but he's a rubber man; he can just use the car to rocket in front of it.

After awhile Luffy and the car had lost Fiona as they had sped through town. Thank God; but it wouldn't be much longer until she figured out where he was. (Fiona right about now: MY LUFFY-SENSES ARE TINGLING!!! Okay, not really, but something like that)

Now Luffy was beginning to wonder. Just where was this car going? They had been heading downhill for quite awhile now. And the island was fairly flat, given the exception of the small valley that the town was nestled in. But if the car was leaving town, as Luffy had noticed when the car had gone uphill for a brief amount of time, why had they been travelling downhill for such a long time? (He has his eyes closed since otherwise the wind would make his eyelids turn into balloons.)

"_Oh no. Please don't tell me that we're going back to town! I'm sick and tired of being chased by Fiona!"_ Luffy thought as the car finally came to a stop. _"Noooooooo! We must be back in town by now! Now I'm going to have to start running the moment my feet hit the ground!" _Luffy slowly opened his eyes…….

----in town, right after Luffy has escaped on the car-----

"Huff, huff!" Fiona had desperately been chasing after the car that had whisked her love away; only to lose it in the end. It was all that curly eyebrow perverts fault!

It's good thing that she put that tracking device in his hat. He never took that thing off! But now she was stuck with the task of tracking him down before he got to far away from her again. Last time he had run off into the forest with his friends and the signal had disappeared, if only for a brief amount of time. She assumed he had holed up in a cave for that amount of time. Rocks and dirt had a horrible way of interfering with the signal; and if he could find one cave on this island, there was bound to be another that could be hidden in.

Pulling her tracking device out, she quickly checked the screen. Oh goodie! It seemed that the car had just stopped! Now she had some time to catch up with him. She decided to make haste; not knowing how long the car would be stopped.

*Bleep*

The dot that represented her Luffy had just disappeared.

"GOSH DARN IT!!" Fiona yelled out loud. She knew he would find another cave! But why would a car go into a cave? Speaking of which, the area where the dot disappeared wasn't even near the road. Maybe he had hopped off of the car and decided to hide while I keep chasing after the car.

"Fufufufufufufu! Nice try, but you know you'll never escape my love!! You can run, but you can't hide!!" Fiona began making her way towards the area where the signal had disappeared. All she had to do was find the cave and he would be hers, once and for all!

----------With Sanji, right after Fiona appears----------

Fiona! Yay! Now Sanji had the perfect chance to lure her away from Luffy! Bwahahahaha…..the only question was how. How would Sanji lure her away? Maybe he would cook a wonderful meal of French cuisine, just for her! No one could resist his cooking! All he had to do was get her to eat it! Maybe he could get Luffy to get her o try it. Nah. He didn't want any help from Luffy. For now, Sanji only needed to follow the beauty and learn more about her; Then, she would be his!! (Btw, Sanji dreams of a harem! Jk, but you know he does.)

So Sanji began to follow her.

--------Site where the signal disappeared-------

"Hm. The signal disappeared somewhere around this area……" Fiona had finally reached the spot where Luffy's signal had disappeared, but all that Fiona could see were numerous trees and bushes. There was no sign of a cave. He couldn't have discovered the tracker, could he? Impossible; Luffy wasn't exactly the smartest guy out there, and even if he did find it, he'd probably think it was a bug or something and make his pet. The only thing that could get rid of the signal was if he had gone underground. Fiona surveyed the area quickly and noticed some odd things about the area.

For one, this was the only area with large plant life for at least a mile or two, and it looked there were some odd tracks on the ground. Fiona got down on her knees to look more closely, and found that they were tire-tracks.

"Why….are there tire-tracks way out here?" Fiona immediately switched into serious mode. Something was wrong, and chances were that Luffy was now involved in it. What he was doing, Fiona could only wish to know, as she followed the tracks into the underbrush.

*TRIP*

"Ack!" The moment Fiona had stepped into the small cover of leaves, she found herself almost falling down a steep incline that led farther down into the earth. And this was where the tire-tracks led. This could have been what her grandfather was looking for and the entire reason that he was on this island in the first place; If only Fiona had been told that instead of that it was a vacation.

"Fiona~swan! Are you all right?!" Sanji quickly jumped into the tunnel, only to fall flat on his face, not expecting the incline. (As you know, he's been following her.)

"Ouch! What the…." Sanji was rendered speechless as he saw that they were in a man-made tunnel. I doubt it's what the cook saw everyday on an island, especially one with only one town, "What the heck is this place?!" He looked expectantly at Fiona.

"I – I have no idea! But I do know that Luffy's in here somewhere! His signal disappeared right around here!"

"S-signal?"

"Oh nothing. It's just how I know where he is at every waking moment! Ahh…." Now Fiona was off in La-la land, so happy that she could know his whereabouts whenever she wanted; except for now.

"So where is he?"

"I don't know, just that it's someplace in here."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to try and find him." Fiona looked at Sanji as if he were an idiot.

"What do you expect? Baka."

"Well…."Sanji was lost for words, until a thought struck him, "Why don't we search for him together then?"

Taken aback, Fiona quickly nodded, as the two began their trek down into the earth.

-----DUNDUNDUN-----

Yay for the finished chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had some troubles with this chapter since I wasn't quite sure of how to make the events actually "happen". I already had what I wanted to happen planned, I just had trouble putting it into words.

I'm just glad that I finally got this written. Though I won't be able to write anything over Thanksgiving break! (I plan to pack away an entire turkey all by myself. Muahahahahaha. And the people that know me say that I probably could. XD)

Well, I'm off to pull a Luffy!

Luffy: Pull a what?

Me: Be like you and eat everything in sight, like I always do and make the mean girls jealous cause I won't gain a pound. Just watch, when they comeback they're gonna be fat cows! XDD And I'm not bragging either, I probably won't gain a pound. Well, toodles for now and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
